No More Regrets
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: There were five kisses that didn't happen between Sasuke and Naruto... and Sasuke wants to change that [SasuNaru, YAOI, shounenai]


**Prompts:** 5nevers : The Five Kisses That Didn't Happen : Regret

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, and its characters, doesn't belong to me.

**Warning:** spoilers, mentions of violence, shounen-ai, yaoi

* * *

There were very few things that he could associate with the word regret. After all, he was--and still is--the genius prodigy who never did anything wrong. He never regretted his actions--if he did, they were very special circumstances.

He regretted not being able to take advantage of the golden situation presented to him that day when they were assigned to their Genin teams. It was an accident, yes, but he wasn't able to turn the situation completely to his favor. Maybe, just maybe, if he managed to prolong that kiss, maybe, the blond idiot would've known of his ties to Konoha much earlier--something that could have caused lesser pain and angst for the two of them.

_"Sasuke-kun!" The girls would have desperately tried to pull them away, as though Naruto was tainting their ever-precious Sasuke-kun._

_"Why did you keep on kissing him!"_

_"Do you like that, that, that thing!"_

_"Yes, I like Naruto. You have a problem with it?" He would have asked them with a dangerous voice, eyes glinting savagely._

_"...I like you too, Sasuke." Naruto would have shyly answered him, and then-- _

The opportunity was presented to him, once again, back when Naruto was on the verge of tears, tightly holding his freezing and injured body. He could have looped one pale arm over the other's neck, and pushed the other's face into his--and he could've blamed it all to an action of desperation when questioned.

Maybe, if he managed to do that, maybe Naruto would've known of his forbidden feelings that started to branch out and invade his senses. Maybe, if he managed to kiss the blond's full lips, he would've been able to stop himself from blurting out a bit of his destroyed past.

_"I don't need you protecting me!" Naruto would have protested, though the words lacked conviction._

_"My body moved on its own--I wanted to protect you." He would have said those additional words, before looping one arm upwards and forcing Naruto to meet his lips._

He had wanted to kiss Naruto then--right after his battle with Gaara of the Sand, right when Naruto was crawling futilely towards the redhead. Seeing the power that Naruto displayed attracted him, and the malicious words whispered that Naruto had grown to become so strong--and that another voice had whispered that this boy, this Naruto, was his, and his alone. Instead of letting his frustrations out, he helped the other and Sakura to escape the area.

Maybe, if he had kissed Naruto then, the boy would have stopped having delusions of him ending up with his Sakura-chan. Maybe, maybe, they could have led a happy life since then.

_"You've gotten so strong--" He would've said those words, with a hint of awe, but still with the air of superiority, because he wasn't the one nearly-unconscious on the ground, was he?_

_"It was because I wanted to protect you." Naruto would have admitted with a blush, and then he would have kissed the other then, and any insecurities would have melted away because they were lovers, and lovers don't envy each other and try to kill each other on top of a hospital roof._

He regretted not being able to seize the chance of kissing Naruto back then--back when their faces were both drenched by the shower of sky's tears, back when Naruto was laying flat on his back, exhausted and utterly powerful to stop anything that he might have initiated, even though it would've been the final goodbye--or at least, the final goodbye for a good number of years. Maybe, maybe, if he had done that, he might have stayed at Konoha, and forgot about his ambitions drenched with the stench of revenge and death.

_"For you, I'll forget my revenge and Itachi." He would've promised, lips pressing against the others' wet ones, and the rain would've been romantic instead of gloomy and it would've been a beginning instead of a farewell._

_"Let's go back," Naruto would have replied, blue eyes suddenly snapping open, and he would have kissed him back, because he was going to return to Konoha after all that fighting._

He regretted not entirely embracing Naruto then, even though jealousy and possessiveness flared within each of the depths of his veins. Those cheap replacements and Sakura would've been entirely surprised--heck, even Orochimaru would've been shocked, if he had pressed his lips, hungry and demanding, against the other's in a "welcome greeting" instead of simply settling for some brief contact. He regretted not being able to express the bottled-up feelings he had patiently endured as he trained in Sound--

_"I've missed you," Naruto would have breathed out, in front of that Sasuke-look-alike, in front of his self-proclaimed-crush, in front of that First-Hokage-clone, and he would've gladly pressed his yearning lips towards the other's, and they would've disregarded everything else..._

Now that Itachi's dead, along with Orochimaru, there's nothing left for him to regret for. That's why he's currently perched on top of the tree beside Naruto's apartment, smoothly opening the window leading to the blond's bedroom. The blond's detection skills have improved over the years, and the blond was already wide-awake and disbelieving at the sight of his best friend voluntarily here in Konoha.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto hissed, though those blue eyes betrayed his longing and want for something else to happen.

"No more regrets," He said cryptically, and Naruto understood, because the blond moved towards him in eager steps, and they met each other halfway, their lips finally meeting as a closure of the turmoil-filled past and the beginning of the future together, despite how many times they have failed to do so in the past.

_No more regrets.

* * *

**OWARI**_

**A/N:** My, my, Sasuke has a healthy imagination :D For those confused, the blocks of text in ITALICS are Sasuke's imagination of what could have happened instead :D


End file.
